


Bloom With Me

by sorryforthesinning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of past prostitution, Smoking, but only if u squint - Freeform, ham has a lot of issues, ham has anger issues, mentions of one sided whamilton, mentions of past hamliza, mentions of past lams, with a bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/pseuds/sorryforthesinning
Summary: Alexander Hamilton doesn't have a soulmate.At least that's what he told himself. Ever since he was a little kid in the west Indies doing anything he could to survive, he heard stories about what happens when someone meets their soulmate, flowers start blooming everywhere and anywhere.





	Bloom With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't super long or anything, just something i thought of while i didn't have internet

Alexander Hamilton doesn't have a soulmate. 

At least that's what he told himself. Ever since he was a little kid in the west Indies doing anything he could to survive, he heard stories about what happens when someone meets their soulmate, flowers start blooming everywhere and anywhere.

"Beautiful flowers bloom, they say the type of flower that blooms can tell you secrets, like what kind of relationship you'll have with your soulmate." the old woman told him, her eyes casting down warmly to the small boy in rags sitting criss cross on her shop floor. She was a nice woman, Alexander thought she had to be in her 90s, but even in her old age she would help him out when she could.

"What if you don't have a soulmate?" He wondered aloud, prompting the old woman to give a hearty chuckle.

"Everyone has a soulmate, dear." she answered with a smile on her face, and he believed her.

He doesn't anymore. 

Years have passed, he is almost 30 now, he works a cushy government job in New York, and he no longer has to scrape by with what little money he earned by doing unsavoury jobs he doesn't like to remember. When he came to America he thought that maybe he would find his soulmate, maybe he would meet someone and see beautiful flowers bloom, just like the old woman told him, and he thought he did, multiple times.

His name was John Laurens. He had beautiful skin that was covered in freckles like constellations from head to toe, hazel eyes that Alexander constantly found himself getting lost in, and curly hair that his fingers felt at home in. He was in love. But there were no flowers, at least on his end; John had flowers growing everywhere, he was constantly picking the yellow jonquil petals out of his hair, always leaving behind flowers that fell from him wherever he went, and oh how Alexander wished he could see those yellow flowers falling from himself aswell. He will never forget the face of devastation the other made when he told john he didn't have any flowers.

Her name was Elizabeth Schuyler. Her soft black hair framed her face perfectly, and her brown eyes practically sparkled like polished jewels in the sunlight. He was in love. But there were no flowers, from either of them.

His name was George Washington. He was tall and built, his dark brown eyes warm and inviting, yet somehow still cold and hardened from years of stress, his crows feet and laugh lines endearing. He was in love. But there were no flowers, of course there wasn't, George was older than him, and married, and not to mention his boss.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior you know, he is an important man, and I want my secretary to make a good first impression." Washington's voice rang through Alexander's ears as they walked down the long hallways, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, sir, of course. I wouldn't dream of making you look bad." Alexander assured him.

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just warning you not to run that mouth of yours if he says something you don't like." Washington stated in the tone that Alex grew to recognize as the 'if you fuck this up you're fired' tone.

"My mouth is shut, sir, promise." Alexander smiled up to his boss while he made a motion with his hand like he was zipping his mouth closed.

"Good." Washington chuckled warmly as they rounded the corner into the lobby. 

Alexander stopped in his tracks, a beautiful man stood tall in the lobby, a purple button up hugging his figure in all the right places. He didn't seem to notice him, instead looking to the man at his side, who continued walking past the small secretary.

"Mr. Jefferson! Welcome back. How was your trip to France?" Washington greeted the other man as he shook his hand.

"George! Good to see you again. It was wonderful, like always." the other spoke, his voice smooth like honey that sent shivers down Alexander's spine. 

"That's good to hear. I wanted you to meet my secretary, I hired him while you were away." Washington introduced Alex, but when he didn't move the older man looked to him expectantly, causing the others gaze to shift to him aswell, pulling Alexander out of his own thoughts. When he realized they were waiting on him he quickly made his way to Washington's side, with embarrassment clear on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. My name is Alexander Hamilton. Sorry about that by the way, I was lost in my own thought." he explained as he offered his hand to the other, who looked at him with a glint in his eye and a lopsided smile.

"Thomas Jefferson." he stated his name as he took the smallers hand and shook it, he then leaned over to Washington with a raised eyebrow, but didn't take his eyes off Alexander. "Please don't tell me you got one of those stereotypical ditzy secretaries that only serve as eye candy?" He asked the other teasingly, lowering his voice as if he was trying to keep Alex from hearing him, though it was obvious he wasn't.

"Excuse me?-" Alexander started, but he closed his mouth when Washington put his hand on his shoulder.

"I can assure you Alexander is a very smart and hard working man, isn't that right?" Washington defended him gracefully with a smile still on his face.

"Yes, sir." Alexander responded, making Thomas chuckle.

"Looks like you trained him well, huh?" Thomas smirked at him, making Alex bristle and his blood boil; but he bit his tongue and just glared at the other man, knowing he couldn't start a fight with him while Washington was around. It would only serve in getting him in trouble, which is the last thing he wanted.

"Yes well, how about we get you situated back in your office, and I can get you up to date with everything." Washington offered, changing the subject to keep it from escalating.

"That would be perfect." Thomas smiled to Washington.

"Son, why don't you go work on those papers I needed you to revise?" Washington ask, though it sounded more like a command.

"Don't- ...yes, sir. Right away." Alexander started to correct the other about calling him 'son' but opted for just complying, the less he could get yelled at for at the end of the day the better.

With that Washington started leading Thomas to his office, saying something about France as they walked, but Alexander stopped listening, instead glaring daggers into the back of Thomas' head. He let out a grunt of frustration when the two turned the corner, then made his way to his office in a huff. It had been about two hours later when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Come in!" He called to whoever was on the other side, Washington then opened the door and stepped in with a pile of papers in his hand. 

"Hey, I'm heading out for lunch, could you do me a favour and give these to Jefferson? His office is on the next floor at the end of the hallway." Washington asked as he walked to Alexander's desk and held out the papers for him to take.

"Why me? You saw how much of an ass he was being to me, shouldn't you get Burr to do it or something?" Alexander questioned, annoyance clear in his voice. Still he took the papers from Washington's hand and glanced over them.

"Because like it or not you two are going to have to interact, you can't just hide from him because you don't like him. Plus your office is the closest to mine and I didn't feel like walking all the way to Burr's." Washington said the last part with a playful smile on his face. he always got like this just before lunch, letting loose just a bit and making jokes, eager to get out of the office for an hour.

"I'm not hiding from him..." Alex grumbled quietly. "Burr's office is only 4 doors down." he stated, looking up to Washington with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly. Now get to it, I'll be back in an hour." Washington said as he began walking out of the others office.

"Fiiiiine." Alex whined, making Washington chuckle as Alex smiled to himself. 

Once his office door shut Alexander sunk back into his chair and sighed to himself, feeling a headache starting to surface he rubbed his temples and took his hair out of the pony tail he had been wearing. He took a moment to skim through the papers once again as he ran his fingers through his hair; it didn't seem like it was anything too important, just some things that needed signing and other things Thomas must have missed while he was in France. Letting out another sigh he got up out of his chair, straightening the papers and then heading to Thomas' office; once he reached the doors of his office he knocked.

"Door's open!" He heard Thomas call, taking a deep breath he prepared himself and pushed the door open. "Well if it isn't the eye candy again, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Thomas grinned at him.

"I have a name you know, and I'm here because Washington wanted me to give these to you." Alexander said flatly as he walked to the others desk and held out the papers to him.

"Hamilton, right?" Thomas asked as he took the papers and thumbed through them, glancing up to Alex as he nodded. "Well Hamilton, thank you for delivering these papers. Now, what is it that you do exactly?" He asked as he set the papers down on his desk, condescension laced in his tone.

"I check over what Washington writes, I write his letters, and I tell him what decisions would be best in the long run." Alexander listed off what he did, trying to figure out where Thomas was going with this.

"Soo, you're like his personal maid?" Thomas stated more than asked.

"I am not his maid!" Alexander raised his voice as he defended himself.

"Sure darlin', whatever you say." Thomas' grin never faded as he spoke with an even tone, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't call me that." Alex gritted through his teeth.

"Don't like darlin'? How about sugar then?" Thomas continued pushing.

"Ugh, I'm leaving." Alexander was seething as he turned on his heel and started walking out of Thomas' office.

"Come visit anytime." Thomas purred as Alexander walked out the door and practically slammed it behind him, his cheeks red with anger and embarrassment.

"-I mean honestly, who does he think he is?! Talking about me like im a dog, and then calling me a maid! and then Washington is supposedly all buddy buddy with him, its like I'm in the fucking twilight zone!" Alexander ranted on as he paced in his living room, pausing a moment to take a drag off his third cigarette that night.

"Lex, as much as I love listening to you talk, and trust me, I do love it, I have to wake up early tomorrow for work; and its getting late." John spoke from his spot on the couch, checking his phone for the time, 12am, he has to be up in 4 hours.

"Right, sorry for keeping you up." Alex sighed an apology as John stood.

"Don't be sorry, you needed to get it out, I've told you before that I'll always be here to listen when you need it, and you needed it." John said warmly as he hugged the other.

"Thanks, John." Alex buried his face in John's shoulder and squeezed him as he spoke.

"Its not a problem, and hey-" John snatched the cigarette from between Alexander's fingers as they parted. "-slow down, alright? I don't want you dying on me." he spoke as he put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed." Alex felt guilty when his fingers itched to grab another from the pack in his back pocket.

"I know, it's not your fault, just no more for tonight, okay?" John was always concerned about Alex's health.

"Okay." Alex nodded as John made his way to the door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." was the last thing John said before he walked out the door.

And just like that Alexander was alone, just as he had become accustomed; he looked with tired eyes to the golden jonquil flowers John had left behind on his couch and floor, his eyes lingered before he walked to his bathroom, not bothering to clean up the flowers. He flicked on the bathroom light and looked at himself in the mirror, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he might see those gold flowers blooming from himself, unsurprisingly there was nothing. 

"Stupid old woman.." Alexander whispered, keeping his voice quiet like he was afraid that someone might hear him cursing the old woman that help him for so long. He glared at his reflection before turning out the light and walking out of the bathroom.

He stormed into the living room, hurriedly grabbing fistfuls of the beautiful flowers that mocked him, stomping into the kitchen he threw the lid of the trashcan open and tossed the crumpled petals in, then slammed the lid shut with a huff. Alexander leaned onto the marble counter tops of his kitchen and pulled out the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, taking one out with shaking hands, putting it in his mouth, and lighting it hastily; slowly taking a drag like it was his only life line and he had to savour its fleeting taste on his lips. He ran his hands through his hair as he exhaled the smoke, tears of frustration rolling down his face.

Alexander stayed like that until his cigarette was almost gone, putting out what remained on the kitchen counter. He pushed himself off the counter top and sluggishly walked to his bedroom, bracing himself on the wall as he walked, worn out from his burst of anger; once he entered his room he changed into his pajama pants, discarding his jeans onto the floor. He collapsed on his bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling for a moment, before rolling over onto his side and closing his eyes, quickly slipping into a sweet unconsciousness that he didn't want to end.

But it did.

He awoke like normal, shifting onto his back and stretching out as he yawned, he was still for a moment as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then he groggily sat up, but the sight that greeted him was anything but normal, light purple roses, everywhere, covering him like a second blanket. Alexander practically yelped as he scrambled out of his bed, he stumbled and fell onto the floor with a thud; stilling himself he slowly raised his head to take in his surroundings with wide eyes. Almost every surface was adorned with the light purple roses, there were so many that they had started creeping up the walls, petals and full roses were falling from the ceiling fan as it slowly turned on its low setting, making the flowers rain down on him. He hastily got to on his feet and ran out of his room, skidding on the hard wood floor and hitting the wall with his side, but he didn't care, all he could focus on where the violet roses littering the hallway; he ran into his living room, the floor covered in piles of the flowers, looking over to his kitchen there were flowers falling from the marble counter tops, the sweet scent of the roses filled his house. Alexander rushed to his bathroom and turned the light on to see the sink practically overflowing with the flower, he looked at his reflection to see the light purple petals littered in his hair, he let out a chuckle in disbelief as he grinned at himself in the mirror, the chuckle soon turning into giddy laughing.

"I have a soulmate.." He said quietly to himself, a wide smile forming on his face. "I have a soulmate!" He cheered as he ran out of his bathroom "I have a soulmate!!" running into the pile of violet roses in the living room he scooped up an arm full and threw them up into the air, he jumped and danced while he laughed and squealed. Alexander fell onto the pile of roses as his laughter died down into giggles, his chest rose and fell with his labored breathing and his face was flushed pink. "I have a soulmate." he said once again to himself, still smiling widely.

He laid there and time didn't matter, every single responsibility he had didn't matter, he could hear his phone going off from his bedroom but it didn't matter, nothing mattered to him right now, he had a soulmate, and that's all he cared about. When Alexander finally sat up he looked at the clock hanging on the wall; he had to be at work in 15 minutes, shit. He scrambled to his feet and ran back into his bedroom, practically tearing off his pajama pants and throwing on his work pants, getting tangled in his t-shirt as he struggled to get it off in exchange for his button up shirt; once he was dressed he ran into his bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth, halting before he spit, being reminded of the violet roses in the sink, opting to just spit into the toilet instead, he didn't want to get rid of the flowers just yet. He ran a brush through his hair to untangle the petals, once they were gone he ran out the door, but not before taking one more quick look at all the beautiful light purple roses that were everywhere and smiling to himself.

By the time he arrived to work Alexander already had more petals in his hair, and his car was slowly filling with the violet roses as well; when he parked in his space and opened his door they spilled out onto the cracked and worn concrete, with a flushed face he picked them up and put them back into his car and carefully shut his door. Quickly Alexander made his way inside of his work building, petals falling and creating a trail behind him, once he passed through the doors he mentally high fived himself, made it with 3 minutes to spare.

"Mr. Washington, I'm here!" Alexander called as he poked his head into Washington's office.

"Ah, Alexander, come in. I have some papers I want you to look over." Washington told him as he gathered a few papers. As Alex walked in the other glanced at the clock. "Cutting it a bit close, huh?" He looked to Alexander and handed him the papers.

"Sorry, sir. Something, uh, came up." Alexander explained as he took the paperwork and started reading over them.

"There's something different about you today, it's like you're glowing. Did you actually take a shower before coming in for once?" Washington joked as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Haha, very funny. But there is something different about me, because-" Alexander shook his head, making his hair sway and the violet roses fall from him, petals and full roses littering Washington's desk and floor. "-I have a soulmate!" He exclaimed.

"That's great! Do you have any idea who it is?" Washington questioned, smile ever present on his face.

"I-" Alexander started, but he halted when he realized that he had no idea who is soulmate is. "No, I don't know, I was too excited about actually having a soulmate that I didn't really stop to think about who it could be yet." he explained.

"Well I hope you figure it out soon, oh and clean up those flowers will you?" Washington pointed to the roses covering his work space and floor.

"Right, sorry." Alexander laughed an apology as he picked up the violet roses and held them in his arms. 

Alexander waved a goodbye to Washington as he left his office and headed for his own. His day continued like it always would, working on papers, giving them to Washington, Washington asking for Alexander to help him figure out how to send an email for the hundredth time; the only thing that was different were the flowers that followed him where ever he walked, his office was like a green house just for his light purple roses, a sweet smell wafted through the halls every time he would open the door. Alexander loved it, he loved knowing that they were his flowers, not John's golden jonquil flowers that would litter his home whenever he would visit, not Washington's own purple aster flowers that would fall from him when he thought about his wife, but his, because he finally had a soulmate.

Alexander stood from his chair and stretched, it was finally time for his lunch break; before leaving he popped his head into Washington's office to tell him he was going out. As he walked down the long hallway he started thinking about his soulmate, hanging his head and spacing out on the floor, he wondered who is soulmate might be, what kind of person they were, what their voice might sound like, what they would look like, he was sure whoever it was was perfect in every way. As he thought about it more his thoughts shifted, what if they don't have any flowers? Or worse, what if they do have flowers but they're not the same as his? What if when they meet they don't like what they see? What if they hate him? He felt anxiety creep up the back of his neck, hitting him like a wave made of fire that didn't stop, his own skin feeling itchy and uncomfortable and not right, the twisting knot in his stomach enveloped him until he wasn't sure where his feet were taking him anymore. His thoughts, as well as his body, halted as he ran into what felt like a brick wall, an explosion of violet roses spilling out as he and whatever he ran into fell to the ground; he groaned as he sat up, opening his eyes to see none other than Thomas Jefferson on the ground in front of him.

"Ugh, watch where you're going!" Alexander barked as he rubbed his head.

"Watch where I'm going? You're the one that ran into me!" Thomas defended as he sat up. As he rose Alexander's eyes widened, light purple roses, littered in Thomas' dark frizzy hair, petals softly falling from him; as Thomas' eyes met his own, with the same amazed expression on his face as he realized they had the same flowers, time seemed to stop around them.

"Your flowers..." Alexander spoke softly, as if talking any louder might break the two of them.

"...violet roses." Thomas confirmed with the same hushed tone, more flowers falling from the two, covering their laps and the floor around them.

They were still, eyes lingering on each other, watching as their light purple roses bloomed and fell from one another. Alexander was confused, but happy at the same time; happy because he finally found his soulmate, confused because his soulmate is Thomas Jefferson of all people, the man who made his blood boil in frustration. Thomas then pounced on him, causing him to yelp as he fell back onto the floor, his doubts fading away as Thomas enveloped him in a bone crushing hug; laughing giddily, making Alexander laugh along with him.

"I've been looking for you for so long." Thomas uttered as he leaned back with tears in his eyes, he put his hands on either side of Alexander's head so he could balance himself and hover above the other.

"So have I." Alexander's own tears forming in his eyes as his words fell from his mouth.

"Oh I-I uh, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I'm not very good at meeting new people- especially when it's someone as pretty as you, and I get nervous so I just put up this wall immediately, and you're just so beautiful and I kinda tried to flirt with you but it didn't really work and it came out ruder that I really meant it to, and I realize that I am rambling right now but I'm sorry, and that's what I wanted to say, sorry." Thomas apologized, his thoughts going a million miles per hour. Alexander smiled at him softly, then wrapped his arms around the others shoulders and pulled him down, connected their lips gently, one of his hands shifting to caress Thomas' cheek; he was surprised at first, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, and his thoughts stopped, and Alexander felt whole.

"It's okay, while it was annoying, it was also a little endearing." Alexander beamed with a smile on his face as he broke the kiss, making Thomas let out a sigh of relief.

"What on earth is going on here?" Washington's voice suddenly breaking the two from the little world they were in. 

"George! Thomas is my soulmate!" Alexander chirped from his current spot on the floor, skipping all formalities as he arched to look up at Washington, Thomas looking up to him aswell with a grin on his face.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Washington spoke sarcastically as he gestured to the plethora of light purple roses that they hadn't noticed surrounding them and filling the hallway. "As happy as I am for you too, you're still at work, so please get off of each other, and clean these up." Washington ordered as he stepped over the roses, though he was a bit miffed he still smiled as he walked down the hallway.

The two got up and got to giggly picking up the flowers, their flowers, their beautiful light purple flowers that bloomed from their love and connected souls. Once they were finished their fingers intertwined, relishing in the feeling of their skin against one another, hearts electric and beating together in time as their lips met once again, Alexander had spent his whole lunch break cleaning, but he didn't care, he was with his soulmate, the person he has search so long for. As it turns out the old woman who owned the small shop, and who let Alexander sit as she told stories of amazing things, and who helped him survive; was right.

His name is Thomas Jefferson, he has dark beautiful skin, and dark kinky hair that was soft, deep brown eyes that Alexander loved, full lips that felt like velvet, and a laugh that could strike astonishment into angels. He was snarky, borderline narcissistic, and could be downright annoying on many levels; but he was also gentle, loving, and oh so perfect in every way. Alexander was in love, and this time, there were flowers, from both of them.

Alexander Hamilton finally has a soulmate.


End file.
